


Extraordinary

by FullSunHyuckie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Crossdressing, Crying, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, M/M, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSunHyuckie/pseuds/FullSunHyuckie
Summary: Kim Jungwoo isn't like everyone else. He likes to call himself a "bedazzling combination of David Bowie, Elton John, Lady Gaga and Freddie Mercury", at least when it comes to fashion. People call him theatrical... he takes it as a compliment. And he has no desire to change. However, his classmates at his new school, an ultra-conservative academy, are disgusted with anyone different and pressure him to be the same as everyone else. Undaunted by all the people who strive to change him, Jungwoo sets out to make his own extraordinary statement... and maybe change someone's heart along the way._____________Basically the genderbending, glittery drag queen Jungwoo and the football jock Lucas fic that literally nobody wants or needs.





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoCopperTechnology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCopperTechnology/gifts).



> This is just a prologue/ introduction to the story!!!

Sometimes I dream I can fly. But I’m so exhausted from flapping my wings and the higher I soar, it reminds me of how little I fit in with them on the ground. So I rise and I rise and I realize that I don’t want to fly anymore. They never knew what they were looking up at anyways.

 

But my mother did. She always saw me. And I loved her like nothing else. A living testament to glamour and Gucci. She had it all. A siren in stilettos. Abandon all hope any men that fall under her enchantment.

 

She was just…

 

Beyond.

 

We’d stay up late gossiping the night away. I could’ve stayed in our parlor forever. Just me and she. A circle of two.

 

Unfortunately, sometimes we were three. Enter Daddy Downer. My parents fought like hell. I never really knew what drew them together. But I was there the night when they fell apart. He headed south and I stayed with mother for seven blissful years.

 

When she left this summer to destination unknown, I was shipped to daddy’s family estate. And thankfully, I didn’t come alone. Mother armed me with an unflinching sense of style, glamor and a closet full of frocks, bangles, and beads. So when she made her exit, I made my entrance. And let’s face it. Father’s old home could use a little… wow.

 

So buckle up, darlings, because I’m gonna take you on a little ride I call my life.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty different than anything I've ever written in the past, so I hope you all enjoy. Just so you know, I have a lot going on ( including another fic that I'm already heavily invested in ) so this won't be updated super often. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm looking for beta readers! Two would be preferable but one works too!! If you are interested, please dm me on twitter @fullsunhyuckie
> 
> My profile picture is Chenle!


End file.
